shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pudge48
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pudge48 page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on [[User talk:Roranoa zoro|'my talk page']] if I can help with anything! '-- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 18:21, June 19, 2011' :Have fun :) How did you make that Jolly roger? Roronoa Senshi 18:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) let's have a collaboration Putridas 00:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) let's collaboratePutridas 01:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I was hoping that my character drautic fights with any of your character Putridas 01:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) well it depends, if you're making a story right now. Putridas 01:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) As a back story why not make pudge drautic's cousine? and they're currently allies.Putridas 02:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Jolly roger Nope not me! Just click add an image on the navigation bar of the edit box here http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Layout. copy the layout to your blank page, it'll help you make your character. Putridas 17:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) the backstory looks good. Putridas 17:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) dude dude hey dude, how did you put the word drautic along with it's link.?Putridas 18:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Pirate crew image issue This is the Fleet Admiral. Regrarding your problem, I went to your Pudge Pirates page and you have used the wrong pirate crew layout. I think that you must have press the ADD A NEW PAGE, picked the 1st option which is pirate crew.... That layout isn't very good. Our site Adminstrator, Rornoa zoro tried to make it easier for us by making that but it isn't that good. We have a better Pirate crew layout.... Please go the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules page and find the layout for pirate crew and READ THE INSTRUCTIONS CAREFULLY.....press edit....copy and paste into your new BLANK PAGE!!!!!!! SO yeah...make a new page for your Pudge Pirates...and please leave your signature everytime you leave a message in my talkpage...you can press the signature button to do so from the toolbar....have a nice day : FMF has answered to the question on my talk!:) : : There's nothing wrong. When you type in the words, the link function is very sensitive to Capitalization so make sure that you type to which page right Clay/Timber I love the Sanji/Duval idea. XD Plus, it'd be a nice break from the intense fights the crew has been going through lately. I mean, Chris (the Captain/Entertainer) had to fight a Devil Fruit powered king and his elite henchman (who also had Devil Fruit powers,) then he and Spike (the First Mate) had to fight Aokiji of all people, and now they and Timber just got done defeating a powerful bounty hunter (Ika.) I think they need a break from the danger. XD Be sure to give me more ideas as you come up with them, since i'm stumped for the moment. XD It'd definately be interesting to see what happens when you get a Musician and a Shipwright who look nearly identical to ech other together in the same location! Maybe they'll develop a rivalry? :\ At any rate, i'm looking forward to whatever happens. Wyvern 0m3g4 02:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Small fighter it sounds great to draw the ship, but i'll have to start that after i upload 1NF3RNO's, and draw 2 other ships. at this point, my que is full at 3 drawings left to draw. ChopperFan 17:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Love it. XD That's a great idea, Pudge! We can go with that if you want. :) (PS, I managed to add more members to The Jolly Pirates. They are: Rose Glory, Lawrence, Wyatt, and now Dracule Sakura.) Let me know how many members you want me to have before we start the collab. I now have 7. Wyvern 0m3g4 21:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with having a crew of 7. So anytime's fine with me. Wyvern 0m3g4 21:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I really don't care who does the writing, but if you want me to, I will. I'll just need to know what you want written into the different parts/chapters of the story. Wyvern 0m3g4 22:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I like that, we can do that if you want. Wyvern 0m3g4 22:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) OK, where do you want Part 1 to end? Wyvern 0m3g4 23:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) So we'll end Part 1 after the Captains and First Mates meet up? Wyvern 0m3g4 23:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Could be a bit long. How about I start writing Part 1 and see where it goes. Is that good with you? (Plus, we need a name for this collab.) Wyvern 0m3g4 00:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds pretty cool although you will have to bear a few things in mind: *Many people have asked if they can hit Silver, Not going to happen as it messes with my storyline, so if they were to fight youd have to do the same as senshi and accept a defeat, (hopefully it could inspire your character). If you want to see how he fights read the Senshi vs Silver story :) *Secondly, Silver has Far advanced Senses which makes his Haki far more advanced than most people in the world (due to haki being soemwhat of a sixth sense) *Basically what im saying is Yes to the fight, No if you want your guy to win, and Read Silver's page for a bit of info, Read the Silver vs Senshi story to see how he fights, aannnnnddd Maybe we can discuss this better on chat tomoz? :) 1NF3RNO 00:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds alright, but how about Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Wyvern 0m3g4 00:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool, i'll get started on it as soon as I can. It may not be tonight though, but i'll try. :\ Wyvern 0m3g4 00:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'd like to draw the ship for you, so just tell me what ship. The only problem is that there's... i think about 3 other ships that want to get drawn before yours. So your going to have to wait a little bit for that. And for a Jolly Roger... Could you Make a better looking Jolly Roger for the Masked Pirates? Also... Aren't I already drawing the Small Fighter for you? [[User:ChopperFan|'ChopperFan']] [[User talk:ChopperFan|'Talk To Me']] 20:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Masked Pirates The Crew is a little jumbled and stuff... and the crew was made at the begining with only 3 people. Marcus Soarian Plume and Arilius. So i could think that it would be a skull (you can chose if its plain or has something special) with gold feathers in the background. So start with that and build on with something cool for the skull. and as for the signature... ^^' it took hours getting proper codes to pull it off. and its just alot of work. but it looks nice don't it ^^ [[User:ChopperFan|'ChopperFan']] [[User talk:ChopperFan|'Talk To Me']] 20:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The Armada Hey Pudge, I've made a decision about the Technicolour's involvement in the Armada. I've decided they won't be in the Armada mostly to keep the whole they are the greatest allies of Shanks thing, if they join another Armada they would lose that so sorry dude they won't be joining :( But that doesn't mean I won't be involved as I said I will create a new crew to go into the Armada, or I can find someone else who would like to be involved. It may take awhile but I'll either find someone or create something that can fit into the alliance, once again sorry about the Technicolour's not joining but I've made a decision as their creator. TheMediaJudge 09:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Please? Yeah, that'd be great. I tried making one but failed :P My jolly roger is a normal jolly roger, except for the eyes. One eye sorta overlaps the other eye a bit, not completely but about a quarter into the other eye. Also, could you sorta outline the overlapping eye with white, so that people know that it's overlapping like an eclipse. And could you please put the eyes in the center? :P Thanks HanaArashi16 15:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean mock ups? And sure, adding some clouds will make it look cooler :P HanaArashi16 16:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. HanaArashi16 17:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Collab? Yeah I'd quite like to start a collab. Partly because you have a very cool crew, and partly because I honestly have no idea what would happen if John Jango ran into them but I'm pretty sure it would be interesting to find out... 13th madman 21:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Pudge pirates. I must confess I haven't heard of the other ones.. 13th madman 21:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Plotting I had a few ideas, but nothing properly solid. I had considered some kind of Mariejosis break in that leads to a meeting, since Pudge was a former world noble, but I'd rather like to get in more of my other crew members, who seem to be stuck in the background right now, and that wouldn't really be possible. ... Pudge is in the habit of trying to really annoy nobles, so what are the odds that he would end up breaking into a human auction house somewhere to try and free the slaves? 13th madman 13:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, see, John Jango ends up doing that pretty much for a hobby. It would be a wierd coincidence if they broke into the same human auction house, but then what would happen? My best estimate is that too many people breaking in at once sets off an alarm or two, and then all hell breaks loose.... 13th madman 14:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) A few last plotholes.. Where exactly is this human auction house? not really an important one but it's worth thinking about. Then there's when it happened. Post timeskip would be most practical for me, but it really makes no difference in the long run.. As for other details, when exactly did Pudge decide to stop being a noble? It's possible Jane would recognise him, and there's big bother kind of by definition... And finally... What are we going to call the story? 13th madman 20:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Jollys' Jollys Ah, I just saw them, Pudge! I love all of them so much! ^_^ Thanks for doing this!! And I laughed when I found out that some of my guesses were correct (like looking at Lawrence's jolly roger and thinking, "hmmm... Wings? And roses...? Must be Lawrence's!") I love how these jolly rogers are so closely entwined with my beloved characters. ^_^ You are ONE HELL of a jolly roger designer, Pudge! Though of course, I do have a question about Spike's jolly roger. I'm just wondering why the dinosaur looks so cute. XD I don't mind at all, actually (since I could always make that a running gag for Spike, if you don't mind.) But it just threw me off is all, since I always imagined Spike to be the badass male character of the crew, kind of like how Zoro is to The Straw Hats. Nonetheless, I still love it, and appreciate it. :) Keep up the good work!! ^_^ (I'm a big fan of what you did for Rune, Timber, Shinku, and Bach as well.) Wyvern 0m3g4 00:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see what you mean now! Cool idea, Pudge! :) That just makes me appreciate the effort you put into it even more!! Seriously, thank you so much for these amazing jolly rogers! ^_^ I'm looking forward to seeing what the others' will look in the future! Wyvern 0m3g4 06:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) sure sure i don't mind it sounds fun to me Caring16:) 16:47, September 20, 2011 (UTC) slight misconception.. I meant, when did Pudge leave Mariejosis, in years before or after Luffy became a pirate? that's the last thing I need to know. Islands.... hmmm Conch island? formed from the floating shell of a long dead sea king? Title... Pandemonium Reigns! A meeting of two Rescuers! ? or something like that? All systems Go?! yeah that's about everything then. I'll start 13th madman 18:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC) tag... Your turn on the story. 13th madman 15:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yo! It's well done. Good job but there are other OP fanon wiki with that name so to make sure that the logo really shows that we are our unique wiki, the words "Ship of Fools" needs to be in the logo. Thanks for your effort. Wow, you have excellent image editing skills. FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 18:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yoi Yoi~ Yo, Current Admiral Ferno here!! You left me a message stating you'd like me to be an Ace of the Guild? So I answer, What's an Ace? Is it an S-Rank mage? Or is it just a mage who controls Solitaire Cards? :P So um my answer is! Depends on what an Ace is aha. Im Honoured that you would choose me of all people. So therefore my answer is . . . Sure!! I do enjoy having power! I have . . . . . HELL MAGIC!! DON!!! hehe, Sure thing. Yoi Yoi~ That you will have to explain to me, Do you mean I should have to create a character? If so where of which do I create this Character? You Explanation wasn't as helpful as i'd hoped. Righto, 1- Come on chat so we can discuss this much quicker. 2- Where do I create this character? Here on on another fanon? 3- Do you mean put the category in Guild Ace? Me again, Serious question. Yoi Yoi~ its me! I have a new and serious question. May 'The Inferno' Be guildmaster and your dude be the guild ace? For simple facts that 18 is way too young to be a guild master. And I have thought of an excellent way forward for the guild :P let me know if it's ok xD P.S. You will still have major juristiction over the page. 1NF3RNO 19:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Our Wiki The Black Order isn't that popular. Plus, they already had a wiki which probably doesn't help. What about we make a Digimon wiki? I know it's not the coolest thing, but it is pretty popular & I don't think they have a fanon wiki. You wanna talk to the Black Order's No. 1? You talk to me, then... 21:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Never mind about Digimon. I found out that OP already had a wiki before this one, so we could have a BLEACH wiki or something! Whatever we want! I say Bleach because of the Fullbring stuff that they've lately introduced. Leave me a message with your thoughts. You wanna talk to the Black Order's No. 1? You talk to me, then... 21:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Never mind about a Bleach wiki. There's already 3. The Naruto Fan Wiki has over 9,000 pages so not that either. Leave me a message on what you think we should do. You wanna talk to the Black Order's No. 1? You talk to me, then... 21:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) 'Thanks!' Thnx fr the offer but I don't need any help atm. So, whats crack-a-lacking? I've been off frm the wiki for a while now. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 16:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC)